


Heaven & Hell But They Are In High School and It's a Group Chat

by bogsheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Also the names are fhanged to make more sense for humans, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexuality, Disabled Character, F/F, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Polyamory, Texting, also bc they are all the same species as humans, cause..... genetics, lucifer is disabled and a poc in this!, michael ariel n the rest of lucifers fam are people of color, to all the ppl reading rhis w no contect for the original story: im so sorry folks, uhhhh my dumb ocs in a human highschool au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogsheep/pseuds/bogsheep
Summary: toppedurmom: why do me have regert in itsuperior: everyone luci just spilled milk everywhere trying to make vodkoffeegayastudent: vgayastudent: vod...koffe...e?????gayastudent: explain???????toppedlucille: obv its vodka coffee Apila keep up





	Heaven & Hell But They Are In High School and It's a Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS DJDBHD
> 
> so uhhhh I'm posting this 100% cause my friend asked me too djdhdhdh
> 
> I've never posted anything relating to this story b4 cause its rlly rlly important to me n I'm so nervous to expose it to the world!!! but if anyone wants to read the actual story I could also post that??? on here???? idk how many ppl would care but. If ur interested in blasphemy, communism, god being a nonbinary lesbian, and basically taking the bible and making it a story abt one very traumatized bisexual demon, then u may like jt. also lots and lots of polyamory!
> 
> basically. this is a bunch of divine beings in a high school au. enjoy. 
> 
> also tw there will be talk of 1) bein horny and 2) suicide n trauma cause it's MY characters and I GET to project my issues
> 
> character relationships for anyone else reading this:
> 
> Lucille, Ariel and Michael- siblings (Michael is the oldest, lucille second, and Ariel third. they have 3 other younger siblings)  
> Moz, Lucille and Apila- close friends who also have sex  
> Lucille and Jessi- in an open relationship  
> Lucille and Sam- used to hate each other, now pals

toppedurmom: Lucifer/Lucille (17)

superior: Michael/Michelle (18)

thegoodsib: Ariel (17)

dumbbitchsyndrome: Jesis/Jessica (17) harvardropout: Azrael (18)

toppedlucille: Moz (17)

gayastudent: Apila (17)

countryboyily: Switch/Sam (16)

knife: Raguel (16)

* * *

 

 _ **toppedurmom** renamed chat "_bitches _"_

toppedurmom: how we doin

toppedurmom: bitches

toppedlucille: why are u awake its 5:24

toppedurmom: why are U awake its 5:25!!!!!!!

gayastudent: im gonna kill both of you

toppedurmom: aw love u too biitch 🤩🤩👅😍😘

gayastudent: please never do that again

toppedurmom: gladly asfjhddh

superior: lucille im gonna break down ur door

superior: Sleep You Dumb Bitch

toppedurmom: sisterly love xoxo

superior: Ariel will support me when she wakes up

toppedurmom: doesnt anyone wanna know WHY I'm awake

toppedlucille: ur drunk

gayastudent: or high

superior: or jerking off

thegoodsib: or waking your lil sis up cause her phone vibrated off the table

toppedurmom: AHHH NO ARI IM SO SORRY

toppedurmom: DDD:::

thegoodsib: ily it's not all your fault

thegoodsib: I forgot to turn off my phone's vibrate mode

thegoodsib: see you dumbasses in the morning lmao

superior: love u sis

toppedurmom: ill die for u ari

toppedlucille: ew gross affection

toppedurmom: SHUT up Moz ur sooo horny for affection 25/8 literally ill kill u

toppedlucille: HHHHH IM GONNA STAB U

superior: ur ugly, ur disgusting, i hate you, I'm gonna kill you, give me 200$

toppedurmom: DJDJSHGSGX MICA

gayastudent: luci why are u awake

gayastudent: tell me so I can fucking sleep

toppedurmom: OKAY OKAY OKSY SO I WAS PAINTING!!!!! AND I GOT THIS RLLY PRETTY PICK OD THE STARS N MY LAINTING HERE HERE

toppedurmom: _sent an image_

toppedurmom: PHOTOGRAPHIC DESIGN IS MY P A S S I O N

superior: oh shit

superior: stupid reason to wake us up but that's rlly pretty sis good job

gayastudent: ^^^^ what mica said

gayastudent: that's real sexy but also please sleep

toppedlucille: actually

toppedlucille: i was awake b4 luci textd us so uhhhh

toppedlucille: but that's super fuckin good dudeo

superior: why were u up?

toppedurmom: TYSM @everyone !!!! also yeah??

toppedlucille: i actually was jerking off lmao

toppedurmom: GMFJFUDYDYGS

toppedurmom: highfive!!!! we said horny insomniac rights!!!!!!

toppedlucille: me 🤝 being horny & awake at 5am 🤝 lucille

toppedurmom: o hell yea

toppedurmom: MICHELLE IM GONNA FUCKING SLEEP DAMN

gayastudent: ?????

toppedurmom: her door opened n she yelled at me from the hallway

superior: desperate times

superior: Ariel sleeps on the other side of the house tho so I didn't wake her

gayastudent: gn folks I'm gonna try n sleep until our government assigned torturous awakening

gayastudent: Moz n luci..... have fun bein horny and awake ig

toppedlucille: thx api

toppedurmom: i will have fun

superior: apila and me are the only ones who r gonna fucking sleep ig

toppedurmom: u bet ur ass sis gn

**Author's Note:**

> more 2 come assholes


End file.
